


Chasing Cars.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Multi, kidnapped josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: One night, Josie is kidnapped by a group of men, who were supposed to kidnap Lizzie. Hope and Lizzie race against the clock to try and locate the young witch, fearing the worst. Will they make it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chasing Cars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep writing so much, I just have a lot of ideas.

It was supposed to be a typical Tuesday. Josie and Lizzie were supposed to have just one normal day. Just one. That's all they truly asked for. But of course. Their lives are anything BUT normal, so how the hell are they supposed to expect a normal day?

The plan was to kidnap JUST, the blonde haired twin, in order to lure Dr. Saltzman out, instead, his men kidnapped the brunette. The man behind the mask didn't know how his men could be so stupid as to accidentally kidnap the wrong twin, especially considering they were fraternal twins?? nobody knows how one could possibly be so clueless, but it happened. 

Josie and Lizzie were walking back to their dorm, when two men in leather ran at them, neither of the twins were quick enough to grab onto one another to siphon the men away. One man ran over and placed a sack over Josie's head, while the other grabbed Lizzie's arms.. Josie let out a scream as she was dragged away. Lizzie was watching, horrified. 

"Let her go!" Lizzie cried as the other man held her back. "No!" She tried to fight back. "JOSIE!" Lizzie yelled as she watched her sister get dragged away, she kept trying to fight back, but she couldn't. That's when he let her go, shoved her and ran off. Lizzie stood back up and tried to run after them, but she was too late. 

"no, no, no," Lizzie said as panic rose into her, she did the first thing that came to her mind, which was to get help.

Hope was sitting in her room, reading, when a loud knock came on her door. Startled, she got up and opened it. There stood a very distressed. Lizzie Saltzman. 

"Lizzie? what's going on? your pounding seemed rather urgent" Hope said to the blonde in a panicked state. 

"th..these men, they came at us, I couldn't.. I couldn't stop them!" Lizzie said, Hope's room lights began to flicker, she pulled Lizzie in and set her down on her bed. 

"Lizzie, deep breaths." Hope told her, but Lizzie couldn't calm down.

"No!" Lizzie argued, shaking her head, breathing heavily, "they.. they took her, and I couldn't stop him! I couldn't stop them! what if they hurt her, what if we find her and she's dead!" Lizzie said, the flickering of the lights intensified.

"Who, Lizzie? who took who?" Hope asked as she tried to calm Lizzie down more. 

"These men! Men dressed in leather from head to toe, they took Josie" Lizzie said, that finally busted Hope's lights. Lizzie's breathing was intensified too. Hope felt a wave of worry come over her, but she ignored it. Right now, she needed to calm her friend down.

"Okay, calm down, we'll find her, okay. Let's go get your dad" She said, placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "we'll find her, Lizzie, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her" she reminded Lizzie. 

Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded, She got up and the two of them ran to Alaric's room. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3


End file.
